Without Question, I Love You
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Victoria makes a wish to have some adventure, meets Tulio and Miguel, and the three join on the journey to find the lost city of gold. Contains OCs and romance. No Mary-Sues. OC/Miguel, Tulio/Chel No flames, please!
1. Meeting Tulio and Miguel

**Victoria's POV**

It was a beautiful day in Seville, Spain. I was taking a Spring Break vacation by myself and wanted to get some sun there. As I was walking around, I was humming to one of the songs from one of my favorite movies, The Road to El Dorado. I stopped over towards a fountain that was filled with golden pesetas at the bottom. I looked around the streets, dropped a coin, and made a small wish. I said quietly, "I wish that I could meet Tulio and Miguel, and have the adventure of a lifetime."

I looked up and saw a pair of dice rolling towards me. They were red with white dots. I picked them up and saw two men running over. One was lanky with a blue shirt, green pants, and brown shoes. He also had blue eyes and wavy, black hair held in a ponytail. The other man wore tan pants, a red shirt, and brown shoes. He has blond hair that was short, a goatee, and green eyes; those guys are Tulio and Miguel! I held out my hand and asked, "Did you drop these?"

Miguel walked over and took the dice from my hands. He said, "Thank you. I thought we lost them." Tulio looked at me and asked, "What the heck are you wearing?" I answered, "A dress. What do you think?" I was wearing a white dress with a blue hem that came to my knees and had blue roses all over the dress. I wore a pair of black sandals, too. Tulio held back a laugh, "Pretty short if you ask me." I said, "The funny thing is that it's the style I wear back at home."

Miguel asked, "You're not from here, are you?" I answered, "No, but it's kinda hard to explain. I'm from the future." The two men stared at me, then I explained everything what had happened and when I made the wish. I didn't mention about the movie or about El Dorado. I asked, "Now, do you guys believe me?" They looked at each other and Tulio said, "Yeah, sure." Miguel added, "We believe you. What is your name? I'm Miguel and this is my partner, Tulio."

I answered, "Victoria. I'm Victoria." Tulio extended his hand and shook it saying, "Nice to meet you." Miguel kissed the back of my hand, which made me blush. He smiled, "Pleased to make your aquaintance, señorita." I cleared my throat and asked, "You guys got something for me to wear? Just not to raise suspicion." Tulio and Miguel led me towards a storage room, where barrels of alcohol and chests of clothes were. I watched them open up a chest and hold up a dress.

I raised a brow, then Tulio said, "We didn't steal those. Someone drop the chest and didn't claim it." I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever. Just let me try it on and give me some privacy." The dress was shoved in my hands and I watched the men walked out of the room. The dress itself was pink and had a white shirt with 3/4 length sleeves, along a circular neckline that showed my neck perfectly. I slipped the dress on and found a pair of brown flats. I also found a pink ribbon that would be good for my hair. I took the ribbon and tied it around my hair elastic, then heard some door knocks.

Miguel asked, "Are you decent, Victoria?" I opened the door and said, "Yeah, I'm coming." Once I stepped out, I made a small turn around and asked, "What do you think?" Miguel and Tulio were in a trance of some sort, but they snapped out of it. Miguel smiled, "You look beautiful." I blushed a bit, then Tulio said, "Nice, very nice. Okay, let's get some dough." I knew that he meant money and I remembered that these two gamble with their dice. I ran along with them into the streets and I caught up with Miguel. I said, "I don't know how to gamble, Miguel. Is there something I can do? I can dance a bit, but I stink at picking pockets without getting caught. Besides, I don't steal."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's alright. You can dance when I play my music; let me and Tulio handle the rest." I noticed that he was holding a mandolin and we ran towards a small square. Some sailors gambled on some gold and we won a bunch, thanks to the loaded dice. Tulio held the dice out to me, which I held in my hands and chucked. They rolled and landed on seven, which made us all cheer, "Seven! Yes! Whoo!"

Miguel played some music, then Tulio and I danced around singing, "Tons of gold for you! Huh! Tons of gold for me! Whoo! Tons of gold for we! Ah!" A bald sailor with an earring shouted, "HEY! One more roll!" We all stopped, then Tulio said, "Um, guys? You're broke! You got nothin' to bet with!" Baldy, as I would like to call him, held up a piece of parchment and smirks, "Oh, yeah? I got this." He showed us the parchment and I knew in an instant what is was.

I looked at it and asked, "A map of El Doroado? Sweet! Could I borrow this for a sec? Thanks." I grabbed the map from the sailor and squeaked to myself as I looked at it, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Miguel looked over my shoulder and pulled Tulio to get his attention. Tulio's face went into the map, then he straightened it and said, "Excuse us for one moment, please?" I said, "Guys, think about it. We'll have the adventure of a lifetime."

Miguel said, "She's right. This could be our destiny and our fate!"

Tulio rolled his eyes and said, "Miguel, if I believe in fate, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice!"

Miguel began to make cute faces that looked funny and made me giggle. Tulio moaned, "Ugh, not with the face! No. No. No. No!" We both stopped when Baldy grabbed the map from us. "I said one more roll. My map against your cash." Tulio shook his hand with the dice and said, "Alright, Pee-Wee. You're on." Baldy held out his hand and stopped Tulio, then he held out black-and-white dice as he said, "Not with those! This time, we use my dice. Gotta problem with that?"

I took the dice from the man's hands and said, "No, none at all." I handed them to Tulio, then he made slicing motion at his neck at me and Miguel. He whispered, "I'm going to kill you both!" We shrank a bit, then Tulio rubbed the dice for luck over his body. He grumbled, "C'mon, baby! Papa needs that crappy map!" Miguel started strumming his mandolin really fast, which made me dance around a bit. Some men wanted to pinch my butt, but I backed away and gave a high kick and was close to kicking them in the mouth.

I spun around a bit and stopped when Tulio offered a woman to blow on the dice, but got rejected. He offered the dice to me, which I gave a small blow for luck and was out of breath from dancing a bit. Miguel was still playing, then Tulio shouted, "Stop that!" Miguel stopped and gave a sheepish smile. Tulio shook his hands with the dice in them and tossed to the ground as he said, "Show...me...seven!" The dice rolled and landed on the ground, but one die was spinning like a top and landed. I looked at them, which read a three and a four.

I did a fanfare and cheered, "DA-DA-DA-DAH! SEVEN!" Miguel grabbed the map and gave me a high-five. Tulio got on the ground to scoop up the gold we won and smiled, "Well, nice doing business with you!" I stopped and looked to see the dice we played with roll on the ground. Baldy smacked his fist to make the dice numbers roll, but they stayed the same. He did it a few more times and growled, "I knew it! Your dice are loaded!" Miguel played dramatic music, which made me grab his hand and have him stop playing.

Tulio pointed at him accusingly and asked, "You gave me loaded dice?" He backed up and smacked his face on a suit of armor, which was on the guards. I gulped and thought to myself, _I'm with a bunch of crooks, but they're my buddies. I'm not gonna rat out on them. Time to play along. _Tulio looked at the guard and gave a pathetic whine, "They gave me loaded dice! Guard, arrest them!" I stepped up, "You dare accuse a woman for stealing? That's for hookers, you weasel!" Miguel added, "She had nothing to do with it! He was the one who was cheating! Arrest him! He tricked these sailors and took their money!"

I gave Tulio a light slap in the face and cried, "You wolf! Taking advantage of a poor girl like me and leaving me broke! You make me sick, mister!" Tulio stepped back and shot, "Now, I'm the thief! Take a look in the mirror, pal!" Miguel grabbed a sword from the guard and said, "You better give that money back or I'll...en guarde!" I grabbed a sowrd from a guard next to me and said, "Two can play at this!" Tulio stepped away and said, "En guarde yourself! I will give the honor of a quick and painless death!" He held a dagger from a nobleman, but swapped it for a sword as he said, "But not with that. Time to fight fairly!"

We all clashed blades, then Tulio sneered, "Any last words?"

Miguel smirked, "I will cut you to ribbons."

I held back a laugh and said, "You're minced meat!"

We stepped back as Tulio moved, "Fools, such mediocrity! Let your swords do the talking! Wait, a little girl like you shouldn't play with swords!" I scoffed, "Little? I'm not that short! If you wanna see little, you got it!" I swung my sword and got blocked, then we fenced a bit. Miguel stepped between us and said, "If I were you, I'd pick on someone my own size! It will be loquacious to a fault!" The two men fought, which made me drop my sword and go after them. Miguel backed away and teased, "You fight like my sister!" Tulio smirked, "I fought your sister! That's a compliment!" I picked up my sword again, went after them, and swung at Tulio and Miguel.

I said, "Blaggard! Take that, heathen!" Miguel disarmed me and pointed his sword at me. I raised my hands in surrender and watched him disarm Tulio, then held both swords in his hands. Tulio helped me up and called, "Ladies and gentlemen, we've decided this is a draw." Miguel thew the swords near the guard's feet, which impaled the ground. He said, "Thank you all for coming! See you soon." I gave little dip and said, "Adios, muchachos!" The three of us were on the roof and jumped off, landing on the ground and landing on our butts.

* * *

**Whoo! My first El Dorado fanfic! How was that one? I don't own the movie, characters, or quotes. I only own Victoria (a.k.a. me). I wanted to give some fluff and give Miguel some attention, since he's the only guy that doesn't get the girl. I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. AU: What Victoria looks like is under my DeviantArt gallery for reference.**


	2. Escape Plans and Altivo

After we landed on our butts, we laughed a bit. I smiled, "Well, that was fun." Miguel said, "Yes, that was brilliant." Tulio said, "That was really good. Didn't know you had it in you, Victoria." I shrugged, "Eh, it was nothing." A snort behind us came, which made us turn around and gasp. I know what happens now; the bull chases us and we have to run for it. The bull gave a low moo and snorted, counting his hoof in anger. I felt my heart leaping out of my chest and I began to sweat in fear.

The bull's beady eyes bore into me and made me shake. Miguel said, "We should've kept the swords." Tulio whispered, "I got an idea."

"Yeah?" Miguel and I asked.

"You pet him and I'll just...RUN!" Tulio grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. I looked back and watched Miguel go after us, but the bull was charging towards us. I shouted, "No more fast food for me! I'm never gonna eat a hamburger again!" We jumped up towards a wooden wall and were about to get off, but the bull rammed his head and made the wall move towards a stone wall. We jumped off and kept running like Hell. A bunch of people got in front of us, but we took a detour and lost them.

We lost the bull, but more guards came in front of us. We went through two doors on each side, went through one with a woman screaming, then got out to lose the guards. Miguel called, "Bye! Thank you!" I called, "Sorry about that!" We kept running for our lives, jumped over a carriage and went onto a clothesline to swing on. Arrows flew towards us, but missed us luckily. We jumped onto another building and ran, but went towards the edge. I looked down to see some barrels and said, "Guys, we could jump that."

"I bet we could make that jump, too." Miguel said.

"Two pesetas says we can't!" Tulio said, after he looked back to see some guards come closer. I held their hands and shouted, "YOU'RE ON!" We landed into a barrel; there were three open and one fo us got into each one. I looked at my skirt, which got a little soggy and I saw some water there. I looked up to see two pesetas fly over towards another barrel and heard Miguel say, "You lose! I'll split this evenly with you, Victoria." I watched a golden coin fly into my lap and smiled, "Thanks, Miguel." We grabbed the lids and placed them on top, then everything under us began to move.

Tulio asked, "What's happening here?"

"We're in barrels, that is the extent of my knowledge." Miguel answers.

I remembered that we all have to stuck in there for hours until night comes. I groaned, "Great! I really need to use the restroom!" We were rolled along and stood upright, then we popped the corks out for us to breathe. Tulio said, "Okay, you two. On three, we jump out and head for the docks." We started counting to three and lifted the lids, but we couldn't since something heavy stopped us from going up. We kept pushing on "three", but had no luck for hours. When night came, I sighed, "Okay, let's do this one more time." We pushed as we counted, "One...two...three!" We finally lifted the lids and got up, but we shrank back when we saw a bunch of sailors.

I mumbled, "Crap, we're dead."

We held the lids over our heads to hide back into the barrels as Tulio joked, "Who ordered the, uh, pickles?" However, we got pulled out and were shackled into some contraptions that held our necks and arms in place. We were being led towards the deck and shoved on our knees. We looked up to see a hulking figure in armor and I knew who it was in an instant. I whispered along with Miguel, "Cortés!" The conquistador turned to see us, cracked his knuckles, and growled, "My crew was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ and I will not tolerate stowaways."

I held back a whimper, then he continued, "You will be flogged. And when we port into Cuba to resupply, God willing you will be flogged some more and then enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable lives. To the brig! Put the woman into one of the cells!" I hate the thought of that, but I looked at Miguel weird when he smiled, "Alright, Cuba!" We were dragged off and had our restraints off. I was being pulled away from the men and saw Miguel reaching for my hand. He shouted, "No, let her go! She didn't do anything wrong!"

I reached out to Miguel, but was being pulled back as I shouted, "Get your hands off me!" I was being led towards a door of some sort, got shoved in, and the door locked. I pounded my fist and yelled, "Let me out! You can't leave me in here like this!" I slumped in defeat and curled myself into a ball to sleep, but I covered my ears when I heard the sound of whips cracking and groans of agony from outside. The noise died away and I was able to get some sleep.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The next morning, the crew were doing their usual business around the deck. One of the men was carrying a bowl of red apples, which made the horse want one. The stallion opened his mouth, but the man pulled away and said, "No, Altivo. You're on half rations. Orders from Cortés." One of the apples fell to the ground and rolled towards a barred compartment, which fell through and landed on Miguel's lap. He woke up to see the piece of fruit and turned to see Tulio, who was smacking his forehead against a wooden wall to get an idea.

Trying to be optimistic, he asked, "So, um, how's the-how's the escape plan coming?" Tulio stopped, turned to look at Miguel, and said, "Alright. Alright, wait! I'm getting something." After a small pause, Tulio goes back and keeps smacking his forehead into the wall a couple of times, then got back up after a migraine. He also has a black eye from smacking his face in and said, "Okay, here's the plan. In dead of night, you and I will bust Victoria out, grab a couple of provisions, hijack into one of the longboats, and then we row back to Spain like there's no mañana!"

Miguel looked at his partner and asked, "Back to Spain?"

"Yeah."

"In a rowboat?"

"You got it!"

"Great. Sensational. And that's your plan, is it?" Miguel asked once more.

"That's pretty much it," Tulio said with a small nod.

After a few seconds, Miguel's face lit up and he said with a smile, "Well, I like it! So, how do we get on deck?" Tulio said his plan again, which made Miguel groan, "Oh, great!" Giving him a slap on the back, Tulio moans, "Okay, what's your idea, smart guy?" Miguel whines, "What do you mean, ask me that? You're the one with all the plans!" A whinny came up from above, which made the two conmen look up. Miguel said, "I have a plan. Come on, give me a boost."

Tulio held Miguel up, who held an apple in on hand and brought both hands up from the bars. He whispered to the horse, "Hey, Altivo! Altivo, you want a nice apple? Come and get it! But you have to do a trick for me first." The stallion was about to eat the apple from the man's hand, but backed away a bit in disbelief. Miguel added, "All you have to do is find a pry bar, a long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end." Tulio still held Miguel up and groans, "Miguel, you are talking to A HORSE!"

Hooves clopped as Miguel said, "That's it, Altivo! Find the pry bar!" Tulio mimicked Miguel and grumbles, "He can't understand pry bar! He's a dumb horse! There's no way he-" Tulio was interrupted when something clanked towards the ground, which appeared to be a ring of keys. Miguel looked down and smiled, but Tulio wasn't impressed. He sighed, "Well, it's not a pry bar."

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I slept through when I heard something unlock the door. I looked up to see two men and was about to yell, but a hand covered my mouth to stop me from crying out. I looked to see Tulio, who shushed me and said, "Come on. We're getting out." I got up and walked out to see Miguel climb out of where the two were being locked, then he quiely closed the door to not wake the sailors up. I helped Tulio with some of the supplies on one of the rowboats and saw Altivo nudge Miguel's back.

Miguel turned and stroked the stallion's muzzle, "Oh, Altivo! Oh, thank you, old boy! If we can ever return the favor-" He was stopped when the horse began to sniff at Miguel's shirt; I remembered that Miguel used the apple to get Altivo to steal the keys. I walked over towards them, patted Altivo's neck, and smiled, "Thanks for getting the keys, buddy." Miguel looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?" I said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me."

Altivo began to sniff at me, then Tulio hissed, "For Pete's sake, you two! He's a ruthless warhorse, not a poodle! Come on, before he licks you to death!" I quickly got onto the boat and watched Miguel join us. Tulio lowered the boat with the ropes, but the horse bolted over with a whinny. I gasped, "Shoot! Quiet!" Tulio groaned, "What's the matter with him?" I looked at Miguel and asked, "You got the apple? We better give it to him before he wakes the whole ship."

The horse gave a bellow, but I quickly grabbed the apple and chucked it towards him. I trew it and watched it bounce onto a sail, hit the mast, and spin a telescope. Altivo looked up to see the fruit fly around, but turned as the fruit landed into the ocean with a small splash. I counted to three backwards in my head and watched Altivo dive into the water with a huge splash, making us a little wet. We looked over to see the horse kicking his legs and whinny in fright. I called, "Altivo! Hang on!" I did a dive and swam towards the horse, then turned around and let out a squeal as something grabbed my ankle. I was scared that it was a shark, but was relieved to find Miguel.

Miguel and I led the panicked horse towards sthe rowboat, which is now being steered by Tulio. He shouted, "Have you two lost your mind?" I pointed, "Houston, we have a problem!" Tulio turned around and we saw a ship coming towards us. Tulio groaned, "HOLY SHIP!" The ship had the rowboat flip over with Tulio falling intot he water, then we all got up under the boat. I panted, "Now what?" Altivo began to panic and kick, then Tulio called, "Vicky, you and Miguel loop the rope under the horse!" I gave a thumbs up and grabbed the rope. I got under with Miguel and looped the rope like Tulio said. We got up towards the boat, got on top, and helped Tulio up.

Tulio called, "On the count of three, pull back on the rope!" Miguel asked, "What?" We looked up to see another ship go towards us, then I called, "NOW!" We both pulled as a wave came up and knocked us over, which made the boat come back up with Altivo safe. We swam towards the boat to catch our breath, then I laughed, "It worked! We did it!" We got onto the boat with our feet dangling on the sides and breathed. Tulio asked, "Did any of the supplies make it?" Miguel looked over and said, "Well, um... Yes and no." I got up a little bit and noticed that Altivo was eating everything, then Tulio groaned, "Oh, great!"

Miguel gave his partner a nudge and said, "Tulio, look on the positive side. Things couldn't get any-" He stopped when thunder came and rain poured. Tulio asks, "Excuse me, were you going to say 'worse'?" The two said talked back and forth, then I tucked my feet into the boat and curled myself into a ball to sleep.

* * *

**How was that one? Like where this is going so far? Kind review sand comments are accepted. Stay tuned for more coming your way!**


	3. The Trail We Blaze

After days of rowing, hurricanes, and no food, we slumped against the boat in defeat. All hope came when a seagull wheezed and collapsed dead, then we were about to get something to eat. We reached out for the bird, but a shark came up and bit the wood that held the bird and went under the sea. We groaned and cried a bit, then kept steering the boat a lot. We were baked from the sun, then I moaned as I laid my head near Miguel's shoulder. He asked, "Tulio, did you ever imagine it would end like this?"

Tulio rasped out, "The horse and girl were a surprise." I asked, "Any regrets besides dying, guys?" Tulio sighed, "Yeah, I never had...enough...gold. You?" I sighed, "Never going back home and not seeing my family or friends again. I don't have regrets about anything else, I guess. Miguel, how about you?" Miguel sighed, "My regret besides dying is...that our greatest adventure is over before it began and no one will even remember us."

Tulio sounded like he was about to cry when he said, "If it's any consolation with you, Miguel. You...made my life...an adventure..." He broke down sobbing, then Miguel said before he started tearing up, "And if it's any consolation, Tulio. You have made...my life...rich..." The two started crying, then I felt like crying with them. I sobbed, "You guys are the best friends I ever had and made my life...full of fun and joy..." We kept crying a bit and stopped when the boat landed near something soft. It stopped moving, then I scooped up my hands to see sand. I looked at it and said, "Sweet Mother of Jesus!"

Tulio had the same look as I have on now, nudged Miguel, and we shot up and cried, "IT'S LAND!" The boat on was on some sand, which made the four of us shoot out and kiss the sand. Instead of kissing, I bowed and cried, "THANK YOU, GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I was laughing like a maniac and threw the sand into the air like confetti. I shot up when I saw the three back up and scream in fear when they saw skeletons on the ground. I jumped away from the sight at the corpses that had swords cleaved into their skulls.

Tulio said, "All in favor of getting back to the boat, say 'aye'!" The men said "aye" and Altivo shook his mane in agreement, but I didn't say anything and stayed where I was. I noticed a rock that looked like an eagle head was in view and I remembered that it was a landmark on the map. I was about to ask Miguel if he has the map, but I looked over his shoulder and saw him read it. I backed away and heard Tulio call out, "Hey, Miguel! Victoria! I could use a little help!"

I turned towards him and said, "You're not gonna believe this, but we've done it!" He pulled away, then we noticed the look on Miguel's face. Tulio groans, "You still have the map?" Miguel didn't listen to us as he said, "The Whistling Rock...the stream!" I slapped myself awake and called, "You still have the map, but didn't get enough food? You're a piece of work, you know that?" Miguel grabbed my shoulders and said, "You said so yourself; it could be possible! And it is, it really is the map El Dorado!" He panted a bit and I noticed the eager look on his face. I rolled my eyes and said with a small laugh, "Since we met, you started to listen to me more. Thanks, Miguel."

Tulio had a glazed look and pointed, "You two drank the seawater, didn't you?" I scoffed, "No, but c'mon!" Tulio said, "I'm not coming on! I wouldn't set foot in that jungle for a million pesetas!" He walked towards the boat, then I went towards the stream to wash my face and get a sip of water. It felt so refreshing and I cleared my throat. I got up and watched Miguel give a smug smile, "How about a hundred million? I just thought that after all that El Dorado is the city of gold." Tulio looked at him with a raised brow and asked, "What's your point?"

I played along and said, "Think about it: dust, nuggets, and bricks of gold. There's even gold that you could pluck from the walls of a temple. I guess you don't wanna go, so let's get back into the crappy boat and row back to Spain. From what Miguel told me, it worked out okay the last time." I slipped my shoes back on my feet and got near Altivo, then Tulio stopped us and called, "New plan: We find the city of gold, we take the gold, and then we go back to Spain." Miguel added, "And buy Spain!"

Miguel grabbed a sword from a skeleton and said, "Come on, Tulio and Victoria! Let's follow that trail!"

"What trail?" Tulio asked.

Miguel sliced at some vines and said, "The trail that we blaze!" The vines came down to show a stone wall, but after a brief silence he pointed, "That trail that we blaze!" I held back a laugh and followed him, then looked back to see Tulio pull Altivo's reins to have the horse come with us. All he received was a bite and groaned, "Yeow! Your horse bit me in the butt!" We went through the jungle and followed Miguel, but kept making stops to take a small break and when we got lost. Miguel and Altivo rode through the jungle, but came back to where Tulio and I were standing.

Tulio rolled his eyes, had the map flipped for Miguel to read better, and turned away. I got pulled up onto the horse's back and held onto Miguel's waist. We rode around and went back for Tulio, who got flipped over and landed to face backwards. I pulled him around and hand him hold onto me. When night came, we went towards a cave that had an opening shaped like a flying bird at the top. The stars shone brightly and Miguel showed Tulio that's the right way, but he just ignored us.

* * *

The next morning, we went through the jungle deeper and Miguel began to cut through a bush. Tulio said that it's a waste of time and got into the water. He went through, but I called, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" As he crossed the side, we noticed that he was in pain. I had him lift up his shirt and a bunch of leeches were on his back. Miguel and I pulled them off of him, then conitnued on. I notied a carving of a pirrahna was on a stone wall and decided not to go into the water, but stayed close to Miguel.

Tulio stepped on some stones to keep balance, but a fish jumped up and bit his butt. I giggled, "It looks like we got some food. Nice catch, Tulio!" I pulled the fish off him and placed it on a stick to cook over a fire, which Miguel made. After the fish was cooked, Miguel placed it on a leaf as a plate and said, "Dinner is served." Tulio was about to have a taste, but a little armadillo took the fish and was about to eat it. I looked at the little critter and smiled, "Hi, Bibo." He looked up and gave a little squeak, as if he said hi.

Tulio looked at me and asked, "How do you know its name?" I corrected, "His name. Call it a lucky guess." I played with the little critter and laughed how he curled up into a ball, rolling around the ground and rolling towards me. Miguel looked over and chuckled, "I think he likes you." I looked at him and smiled, "I love animals and have a bunch of dogs back at home." He sat near me and asked, "What was your home like?" I sighed, "Well, everything's different around there. New inventions and technology, the arts and theatres, food, and cultures combined by every ethnic and country together to make it unique. We still celebrate Christmas, Halloween, and Easter, but we have more holidays there to celebrate. Everything still changes, but I haven't and never will."

I began to get a little sleepy and curled into a ball to keep warm. I got a little cold and began to shiver, but felt someone hold me for warmth. After a few hours, I shot up as I heard some shouting and looked up to see the men chasing after a bunch of monkeys wearing their clothes. I covered my eyes at the men being nude, but opened my eyes to see them wearing clothes. We continued to walk more, along with those two itching. Still, we kept losing our way and swapped around to ride Altivo in case one of use got tired.

Along a tree over a waterfall, Tulio was on Altivo's back as Miguel and I kept walking. One night, we got under a giant leaf to keep shelter as a storm came. As lightning flashed, I hugged Miguel tight and said, "Sorry, it's just that I don't like storms." He held me closer and said, "It's alright. Nothing's going to get you make you scared." I fell asleep in his arms and slept without any problems. When morning came, we had a little bit of food to eat and continued on.

We rode over stones, came near a waterfall that showed a statue head that looked like tears coming out, then made our way towards a stone cave that had butterflies fly out of the mouth; we're getting closer. The next morning, everything was foggy and we had to hold onto something to not get lost. I held Miguel's shirt, Miguel held Altivo's tail, and Tulio held my arm as we walked. Altivo walked towards an edge that was about to crumble, then we all let go and fell off! We fell towards the ground, tumbled and rolled, and stopped at a giant stone monument. I rubbed my head and fixed my hair, "What a ride!"

Tulio looked at me and asked, "You okay, kid?" I dusted my skirt off and answered, "Yeah, where's the map?" I looked around and Tulio cleared his throat, "You're sitting on it." I got up and picked up the map to give Tulio. He looked it over and used his fingernail to see if gold dust came off, but nothing shimmery came. Altivo rolled over as I shook Miguel awake. Tulio said, "Miguel, we're here." Miguel jumped up and looked to see if we're here. He asked, "Where is it? How far? Behind the rock?"

Tulio said, "No, this is it." Miguel grabbed the map and a look of disappointment came on his face. Tulio said, "Apparently, El Dorado is native for great...big...ROCK!" His voice echoed around the area, then he said sarcastically, "Hey, I'll tell you what. If I'm feeling generous, _you_ could have _my_ share!" He got on Altivo, then I got on with him. Miguel asked, "You don't think Cortés could've gotten here before us and-" Tulio asked, "And what? Take away all the other big rocks? The scoundrel!"

I rolled my eyes, got off, and said, "You two are like little kids! We should just look around, since we came all this way and-" I was stopped when Tulio glared at me, "You, get...on...the horse!" He stared at me, then Miguel got on and made a pout. Tulio moans, "Oh no, not with the face again! Don't think about it, too! Don't even try, Victoria!" I gave him a raised brow and rolled my eyes.

* * *

**How's that one? It looks like Miguel and Victoria are getting closer to each other. ;) Hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. Muchos gracias!**


	4. El Dorado

As I looked around the area, I noticed a giant waterfall and heard someone running. I got out to see a better view, but someone bumped into me and gasped to see me. I looked at the person and realised that it was Chel. I heard Tulio ask, "Vicky, what is it?" I was about to respond, but a bunch of men with spears ran towards us and made the horse spooked. Altivo reared up with his legs out in front to defend me and Chel. I backed up towards the wall, then watched Chel throw some kind of ball that was covered to Tulio.

He caught, tossed it back to her, and caught it again. They threw the ball back and forth like a basketball, then Tulio got clunked on the head when he didn't pay attention. Tulio cleared his throat and said, "Uh, hello. Is this your rock? We were just looking. We're tourists. Tourists. We-w-we lost our route. May we go now?" The leader of the men wore a jaguar pelt and pointed spear near Tulio's throat, which made him give an uneasy chuckle, "Heh, spears." The warrior signaled us to follow him over the waterfall, which we did and watched him go through it.

I went through it and noticed that a cave was there. I watched the guys follow me and watched Altivo get on one of the boats. I sat on the seat in front of him, watched Tulio and Miguel sit facing me, and Chel sat next to me. She gave a small sigh and stared at the men. I minded my own business and took off my shoes to rub my sore feet. All was quiet, except for a small whistle from Miguel and small stones clattering from the ceilings of the cavern.

As the boat moved slowly, a gust blew the torch out and I saw something shine in Chel's hand. She quickly covered it up and I kept my mouth shut. I looked at the exit of the cavern and watched the men look. Through the vines, a light came out and Miguel whispered, "It's-it's..." Miguel, Tulio, and I whispered along, "El Dorado!" The whole city was exaclty as I remembered from the movie with the colors, the buildings, and the people. I looked to see the golden butterflies go past us and saw a bunch of the giant fish in the water. I dipped my hand in it and felt one of the scales from the fish.

We all looked to see the citizens stare at us and I looked at the water to see Bibo swimming on his back. I held my hands out and watched the armadillo swim towards me, then picked him up. He curled up into a ball in my hands and gave a little squeak. We came towards a temple as the boat docked, then we all got out. I watched Tulio and Miguel get on Altivo and stood in the center of the people. I stood up with Chel and went beside the horse. I still held Bibo in my hands and slowly walked beside Altivo to feel more secure from some of the guards with spears pointed.

I walked along and heard Tulio sigh, "Well, it was nice working with you, partner." Miguel said, "Tulio, I just want you to know I'm sorry about that girl in Barcelona." I don't know what that was about, but we came to a stop when someone called out, "Behold! As the prophecies foretold, the time of judgment is now!" I looked up to see the high priest of El Dorado before us, Tzekel-Kan. I noticed that the chief, Chief Tannabok, was near the steps of the temple where the guards were standing.

Tzekel-Kan came down the steps and announced, "Citizens, did I not predict that the Gods would come to us?" I looked around and realised that he was talking about Tulio and Miguel; I remembered that these two have to pretend to be gods and not get caught. I stood my ground and watched the high priest give a small bow saying, "My lords, I am Tzekel-Kan, your devoted high priest and speaker for the Gods." Tulio raised his hand and gave a small, "Hey."

Miguel also raised his hand, but I gave a small nod of respect since I'm still holding Bibo in my arms. The chief came down and seemed more pleasant than Tzekel-Kan, "I am Chief Tannabok. What names may we call you?" I looked at Tulio and Miguel, then Miguel pulled on a powerful voice to make him sound mighty, "I am Miguel." Tulio played along and said, "And I am Tulio." Tulio got off Altivo, then Miguel got off and got his foot stuck on Altivo's reins. He didn't seem to notice and said, "And they call us Miguel and Tulio."

I helped get Miguel's foot untangled, then heard Tzekel-Kan ask, "And the woman?" I was about to say something, but Tulio quickly said, "Oh, this is Victoria. She's our secretary and advisor." I raised a brow at him, but got look from Tulio to play along. I felt something small tug my skirt and noticed that Bibo is trying to tell me something. I turned towards the natives and gave a small smile, "Pleased to meet you." Tzekel-Kan said, "Your arrival has been greatly anticipated."

Chief Tannabok asked, "My lords, how long will you be staying in El Dorado?" I looked over to see Tzekel-Kan grabbed Chel by the wrist and smirk, "I see you've caught this temple robbing thief. How would you like to have us punish her?" He took the wrapped object from Chel's hands and revealed a golden statue head of some sort. I was about to stand up for her, but she quickly pleaded, "No, no, no, no, no! My Lord, I am not a thief. The-t-t-the Gods sent a vision to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here. My only wish is to serve the Gods."

We looked at her, then the high priest raised a brow at us. I looked at the men and asked, "My lords, what do you think? She looks innocent and might be telling the truth." Tulio and Miguel looked at me, then Tulio said, "Release her. Don't you think?" Tzekel-Kan releases her and hands her the little statue head before shoving her away, "You will begin returning this to its rightful place." He turend his attention towards us, then Chief Tannabok asks, "My lords, why now do you choose to visit us?"

Tzekel-Kan scoffs, "Enough! You do not question the Gods!" Miguel puffed his chest out and said, "That's right! Do not question us or we will have to unleash our awesome and terrible power, and you don't want that!" I mentally slapped myself in the forehead and thought about this going too far. Tzekel-Kan seemed convinced and said, "Well, yes! We do!" I raised a brow and asked, "You do?" The high priest looked at me and said, "Of course, we do! Let your masters visit their wrath upon this non-believer and show us the true power of their divinity!"

I went along with Tulio and Miguel's plan, then said, "Right, I'll let them do that. Could you give me a moment with them? Thank you." I pulled the guys by their ears into into a huddle, which made them groan, "Ow! Ow! Ow, that hurts!" I let go of them, then Tulio rubbed his ears and asked, "What was that for?" Miguel also asks, "What did we do?" I stayed in the huddle and growled, "Why the Hell did you put me into this? Out of the schemes we pulled, this takes the dumb-ass cake!" Tulio added, "You're right. Miguel, you know the little voice inside your head that people have that tells them to quit while you're ahead? You don't have one!"

"I'm sorry, but I just got carried away!" Miguel said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, you really did! Listen, we should all just tell the truth, say it's a misunderstanding, and ask for forgiveness; no big deal!" Tulio was in thought, but a commotion began to start as the sky grew dark and Altivo began to panic as Bibo scurried around to catch a butterfly. Tulio groaned, "Are you nuts? We'll be butchered alive!" The two kept arguing and I noticed that a volcano from the mountains was ready to erupt. I said, "Guys..." and got no response as Miguel smacked Tulio's forehead to get some ideas, Altivo whinnying, and Bibo squeaking. I tried again, "Guys?" and still got no response. Tulio shouted, "STOP!"

His yell echoed around and I watched the magma from the volcano sink back in, leaving a puff of smoke cough out of the top. We turned around to see the sky lighter and the people bowing before us. I smiled a bit and whispered, "Keep doing it. Go with da flow." They raised their arms out and walked all mighty, then I followed behind them. I looked at a guard standing up and I said, "Don't make them start it up again 'cause they will and it's not gonna be pretty." We stopped walking, then Tzekel-Kan bowed to the men, "Mighty lords! Come, let me show you to your temple."

I felt something hold my leg and I looked down to see Bibo hugging my ankle. I rolled my eyes, gave a little laugh, and picked him up. I smiled, "What am I gonna do with you?" He gave a little squeak and licked my cheek with his tiny tongue. I placed him on my shoulder and followed the men over towards the temple steps. We climbed up and I watched Tzekel-Kan and Chief Tannabok go up the top with no problems. I almost collapsed, but I could master them. Tulio and Miguel lagged behind, all out of breath. I quickly helped them up and watched the two natives turn towards us, then Miguel and Tulio stood all macho. I noticed that Altivo puffed and huffed out of breath, then climbed up without any problem.

The native men pulled a curtain on each side with a bow, then we went inside the temple. I looked around the room and it looked beautiful. Tzekel-Kan said, "To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn." I didn't like the sound of it, but Chief Tannabok offered, "Or I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight." Tzekel-Kan gave short glare at the chief, then asked us, "Which would you prefer?" I looked at the guys and said, "I think the feast sounds more inviting. What do you think?" Tulio and Miguel looked at each other, talked amongst themselves, and answered at the same time, "Both."

I turned towards the men and said, "Both is fine, thank you." Chief Tannabok bowed, "My lords and lady." Tzekel-Kan also gave a small bow, "My lords." They closed the curtain to leave us all in privacy, then I looked around the temple with Tulio and Miguel.

* * *

**Whoo...how was that one? I decided to put some moments with my OC and had some fun with it. Hope you guys like where this is going so far. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. New Partner and Getting Ready

We looked around the room, then Miguel looked at Tulio and said, "Hey." Tulio said, "Hey, hey." I decided to have some fun and said, "Hey, hey, hey!" We all laughed and Altivo gave a happy whinny when he splashed towards a small pool. I rubbed Altivo's neck and noticed that he saw something. I looked at him and noticed that Chel was hiding behind a pillar. She looked at me with a smile and slowly walked towards the two men. I knew that these two are so dumb that they should learn to keep their mouth shut about their big scheme.

Miguel said, "They actually think we're gods!" Tulio gave a snicker, "It's an entire city of suckers! We just have to keep this up to load up on the gold and then get the Hell out of here!" Chel and I slowly walked up behind them as Miguel said, "Tulio, we'll be living like kings!" Tulio stood all mighty, "Miguel and Tulio..." Miguel also stood next to him, "Tulio and Miguel, the mighty and powerful Gods!" They made some muscles, then I decided to have some fun, "What am I: chopped liver?" Tulio and Miguel pulled me with them them, then said, "And Victoria, the Gods' mighty secretary and sidekick!"

Chel gave a small wave and said, "Hello." The boys turned around with a shriek and jumped back towards a throne, the two standing on it. Chel and I laughed, then Tulio said, "Depart, mortal! Before we strike you...with...a lightning bolt." I rolled my eyes and listened to Chel hum as she flicked some dust off the statue head. Miguel ordered, "Beware the wrath of the Gods! Begone! Chkkk-chkkk!" He made lightning bolt noises and it made me laugh. Chel looked at him and said, "Save it for the high priest, honey. You're gonna need it."

Miguel kept making lightning noises, but Tulio kept telling him to quit it. He said, "Miguel, it's not working. Miguel, we've been caught." He stopped and looked at us. I looked at Chel and asked, "You're not gonna snitch on us, are you?" Chel said, "Oh, no need to worry about me. I can keep a secret. 'My only wish is to serve the Gods', remember?" She placed the statue head in place on another statue, then she shrugged, "Well, if you guys want the gold and you don't want to get caught, right? You're gonna need my help."

Miguel scoffs, "What makes you think we need your help?" I made the lightning noises Miguel made and joked, "Are you serious or just trying to impress the ladies with that?" Altivo gave a happy neigh, which I guess was a laugh. Miguel rolled his eyes and asked Chel, "Okay, so, uh... Who are you?" Tulio added, "Yeah, and what's your angle?" Chel gave a small laugh and answers, "No angle. I want in." I guessed, "On the scam and getting out of here, right?" Chel looked at me and nodded, "Uh-huh."

Miguel said as he raised his arms, "I thought she just said she wanted in." Tulio points out, "No, she wants in so she can get out. Didn't you hear what Victoria just said?" I looked at Miguel and said, "I hate repeating myself to explain things." Miguel got off the throne after Tulio and said, "Ah, right... Why?" Chel looked at us and said, "Think you're the only ones who dream of better things, of adventure? You got your reasons and I got mine. Let's not make this personal, okay? It's just business."

Tulio and Miguel both said, "Oh." Chel walked towards us and placed her arms on Miguel and Tulio's shoulders. She said, "So, when you guys are to go back to...wherever you came from, I'm going with you." I thought for a bit and said, "Sure, the more the merrier." Tulio gave a laugh and slipped Chel's arm off his shoulder, "No, don't think so." She looked at us, Miguel coughed, and Tulio whistled. I rolled my eyes and slapped both of them behind their heads, "You two are thick, you know that? We just got a great deal and you're backing out like a bunch of wimps."

Chel pushed the boys and walked to join me, "After all, I'm sure you know the blessings of a proper tribute, the holiest days of the calendar... And, oh, of course you might know all about Xilbalba." She pinched Tulio's cheek and gave a small smile, "Okay? Good luck." She walked along with me and gave a small wave to the men, "See you at the execution." I looked back and teased, "Don't go crying to me when you're about to have your heads on a platter." We were about to get out, but Tulio blabbed something in gibberish and called, "Wait! Hold it."

We turned to see him with raised brows, then Chel held out her hand and asked, "Deal?" I agreed and Miguel held his hand out to shake it, "Deal!" Tulio stopped him and said, "Not yet! Let's just see how this works out." Chel placed her hands on her hips and said, "Uh-huh. Well then, I suppose that means you want these back?" She held out the loaded dice the guys and I used. I looked at her and said, "Wow, you're good." Tulio checked his shirt, grabbed the dice, and asked, "How did you get those?" Miguel looked over and asked, "Where was she keeping them?"

I didn't want to know about that question, then Chel said before dashing off, "Call me Chel, your new partner." She ran to get some clothes as Tulio called, "That's partner in training!" She threw some headdresses and fabric at them as she said, "Put these on. Your public's waiting." I looked at Miguel and Tulio take their shirts off, then Tulio said, "Do you mind?" I was at the entrance with Chel, who sat and said, "No." After a few seconds, she gave a nervous laugh and pulled me along.

We went down the steps and she said, "Now, let's see what the secretary gets to wear." I went inside a room with her and looked around. I looked at my hair, grabbed a brush, and made a high pony and kept my elastic on; I took the ribbon out. Chel said, "How about this?" She held up a top that barely covers my stomach that was a light blue and had sheer, short sleeves that were a dark blue and has an off-the-shoulder neckline. She also held up a skirt that matched the top and a sash that matched the sleeves around the waist. I placed them on and they fit perfectly. Chel smiled, "Very nice, but it looks like we're missing something. Hold on."

She looked around, handed me a pair of golden earrings, a few bracelets, and a circlet with a red stone in the middle. I placed those on my wirsts, ears, and ankle, then got some help putting the circlet on. She looked at me and said, "Okay, some makeup." She went towards a vanity chest, told me to close my eyes, and I felt something dust over my eyelids. I opened them when she was done and saw some blue shadow on my eyes. I smiled, "Thanks, Chel." She gave me a hug and said, "Sure thing, Victoria. And, uh, thanks for sticking up for me."

I tied the sash on and answered, "No problem. Let's see if the guys are ready." We walked and Chel said, "I think the one with the green eyes likes you." I aksed, "Miguel? Oh, he's nice, funny, and sweet. We're just friends." She looked at me and asked, "How did you two meet?" I sighed, "Well, promise me that you won't laugh or say anything to anyone else." She raised a hand and said, "I swear. Go ahead." I took a deep breath and said, "I'm actually from the future. I'm from America and I was taking a vacation in Spain. I was looking at a fountain, made a wish to have adventure, and I threw a coin in. The wish came true and met the guys. Is that clear to you?"

She looked at me and said, "You're from a asked,different time, then got thrown into our time. Yeah, I understand. It's kinda confusing, but I get it." We went towards the temple and I called, "You guys ready?" The two came out wearing the headdresses and kilts, then looked at me. Miguel looked at me and said, "Why, Victoria, you look beautiful." I smiled and said, "You look pretty dashing, Miguel. Okay, let's kick it." Tulio and Miguel "Kick what?" Chel and I laughed as we went down the steps. I smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for the wait (damn writer's block!). I made up the outfit I wear on my DeviantArt gallery for all to see and wonder what the outfit looks like. I hope you like where this is going so far. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. It's Tough to be a God

I went down the stairs with Chel, then told Chief Tannabok, "The Gods are here, Chief." He turned to see them out on the temple and signaled the banquet to start. Music began to play loudly and I watched the two come down as Tulio began to sing, "I hardly think I'm qualified to come across all sanctified. I just don't cut it with the cherubim."

They came to the bottom of the steps and Tulio used his finger to rub a baby's chin, but got bitten on the finger. Miguel pulled Tulio away and asked, "Tulio, what are you talking about?" A bunch of people began to bow down and Miguel began to sing, "There again they're on their knees; being worshipped is a breeze, which rather suits us in the interim!" The chief offered a bowl of wine to the guys, who started guzzling. Tulio sang along, "Interim, interim, it's me and him..."

I looked to see some flames grew fast when Miguel spat some wine out and squeaked, "Oh my God!" Then, the three of us were on Altivo's back and I sang, "It's tough to be a God, tread where mortals have not trod. Be deified when really you're a sham..." I watched Altivo get fed with a bunch of apples and seemed to love the pampering. I looked to see the boys climbed up a pedestal as the people began to grovel. The two sang, "Be an object of devotion! Be the subject of psalms! It's a rather touching notion, all those prayers and those salaams! And who am I to bridle, if I'm forced to be an idol? If they say that I'm a God, that's what I am!"

The two drank some more wine and Tulio began to sing with a hint of fear, "What's more, if we don't comply with the locals' wishes? I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed." We looked over to see men hold up swords, swing them down, and imagined blood splattering. Luckily, they sliced through watermelons and handed them out to some of the children. Miguel got near a bunch of women and said, "Yes, you have a really good point there. So, let's be Gods; the perks are great!"

I got near Miguel and got pulled into a dance with him. Tulio held up a platter that looked like the city, "El Dorado on a plate. Thank you!" Miguel and I sang, "Local feelings should not be rebuffed..." Tulio sang along, "Never rebuff, never rebuff the local feeling! No, my friend!" In a puff of smoke, the boys were back in their regular clothes and I still wore the outfit I have on. The boys pulled me in to dance with them as we all sang, "It's tough to be a God, but if you get the people's nod! Count your blessings, keep them sweet, that's our advice!" Tulio called, "That's great advice!"

We sang some more, "Be a symbol of perfection! Be a legend, be occult! Take their praise, take a collection as the multitudes exalt! Don a supernatural habit! We'd be crazy not to grab it! You got it! So, sign up two new Gods for paradise! Paradise!" Everything was fun, but the boys and Altivo got drunk and passed out. Chel and I had to drag the boys towards their temple and had them sleep with a bunch of pillows to cushion them. I smiled and whispered, "Good night, Miguel." I went towards the other side of the temple, found my other clothes back there, and swapped them for the slip I had on. I placed the white shift over my body and placed my head on a pillow to get some sleep.

* * *

I felt myself being shaken awake and noticed that Chel was up and about. She said, "We better head over towards the tribunal ceremony." I remembered that part in the movie and sighed, "Okay, give me a chance to get dressed." I brushed my hair and tied the ribbon around my pony, slipped the pink dress and white shirt, and slipped on the brown flats. I got out with Chel and noticed that the boys were sleeping in some kind of hut held up by some men.

I looked out to see the chief and Tzekel-Kan there. The high priest wore some skull mask and saw me. He went over and said, "I see that you're present, but what about your masters?" I sighed, "They took too much pleasure in the wine and dozed off. I'll get them up." I got near the tent flap and called, "Guys, it's time! Guys? Hey!" I rubbed Tulio, but he slapped my hand away and snored. I pulled Miguel's blanket, but fell on my butt as he pulled it back. I groaned, "That's it! Time for another alternative." I got up and shouted in their ears, "HEY! BREAKFAST IS READY!" The two shot up, which made me chuckle and say, "Hey, guys. Sorry about that, but the ceremony's ready and waiting for you."

I left the flap and watched Tzekel-Kan say to Chief Tannabok, "And now, it's my turn." He turned towards the people and announced, "The Gods have awakened!" The crowd cheered and the guys came out of the flap, but Tulio fell backwards with a thud. I rolled my eyes, straightened Miguel's shirt, and watched Tulio stand up straight. Chel threw some flower petals on the ground and looked scared. Tulio asked, "Hey, Chel? What's going on?" Chel gave a whisper as she finished throwing petals, "It's not gonna be good."

I didn't bother to hear Tulio muttering, but I turned my attention towards Tzekel-Kan. He called out to the people, "This city has been granted a great blessing! And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meager celebration; the Gods deserve a proper tribute!" I noticed the look on the chief's face and I knew that it's not good news. Three men held up a bag that was big enough for some treasure, but I knew in an instant that it's not gold. "Beginning of a new era, the dawning of a new age; they demand sacrifice!" The three men moved away as the bag was surrounded by green mist and a man bound by his hands appeared.

The people and I gasped, then I watched the poor man being held up by Tzekel-Kan's dark magic. Tulio muttered, "I don't like this." I was biting my nails to think of something and Miguel looked at me. He asked, "What's wrong?" I said, "I don't want to see this man get killed. It's not right." The man was pushed near the ledge and Tzekel-Kan was about to raise his sword to deliver the fatal blow, then I closed my eyes and prayed to God silently.

I shot my eyes open when Tulio called, "Stop!" and the high priest stopped the sword from slicing through the man's neck. I ran towards the man and held him from under his arms after he fainted. Tulio said to Tzekel-Kan, "This is not a proper tribute!" I backed away with the man in my arms and Miguel came to help me out. He untied the man's wrists and asked, "Can you take him somewhere without any problem?" I said, "Yeah, I'll be okay." Tzekel-Kan looked at Miguel and asked, "You do not want the tribute?"

"No, no, we-we want tribute. It's just that, um... Tulio, tell him." Tulio gave us a long look, then he said, "The stars are not in position for this tribute." I dragged the man with me and said, "Yeah, like he says...stars...can't do it. Not today." I asked the chief's guards to escort the man to somewhere safe to recover and went towards the three men. Tzekel-Kan looked at Tulio and sighed, "Ah, well perhaps it is possible that I misread the heavens." He seemed down a bit, then Miguel said, "Don't worry about it. To Err is human, to forgive-" Tulio cuts him off by elbowing Miguel, then I finished, "Divine."

Chief Tannabok called, "My lords, may the people of El Dorado offer our tribute!" He beckoned some of the women over, who were holding platers of golden treasures on top of the dishes. I noticed the goofy smiles on Miguel and Tulio's faces when they saw the gold. Chief Tannabok asked, "My lords, does this please you?" I stood next to Chel and whispered, "I hope they don't goof this up." Chel nudged me and answered, "Me too." The boys straightened themselves and said that it's better. Chief Tannabok announced, "The Gods have chosen! To Xibalba?"

Chel and I knew that it's not good, tried to get the guys' attention, but failed as they said, "TO XIBALBA!" I mumbled, "I'm surrounded by idiots!" Chel slapped herself on the forehead and groaned, "Oh, great!" In rows of two, each woman tossed the valuables into the air and over towards the ledge as they fell towards a whirlpool. The guys looked over, then Chel and I went near the boys with our arms folded in a mad manner. Miguel asked, "Chel? Victoria, what are they doing?" I slapped his arm and said, "What do you think, genius? They're sending to Xibalba, a.k.a. the Spirit World!"

The guys stared at the gold being tossed down, then Chel pulled me along with her. "Okay, we'll take it from here," she said. We walked towards the chief, then Chel cleared her throat, "Um, excuse me, Chief? The Gods have changed their minds about Xibalba." I added, "They wish to bask in the reverence that they've shown them." Chief Tannabok called out, "STOP!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, then I held back a laugh when a golden dish was rolling and stopped when Tulio used his foot to stop it from going off the ledge without turning around.

Chief Tannabok continued, "They wish to bask! Take the tribute to the Gods' temple!" Everyone cheered, then me and Chel walked casually towards Miguel and Tulio. Tulio looked at us and smiled, "Nice going." We walked away from the ceremony, had the guys inside the tent that was held up buy four men, and Chel and I rode on Altivo's back when we walked through the city streets. I listened about Miguel and Tulio's chat from the tent, then realised that it's gonna be hard to keep up the whole scam and try to leave with all the gold. The only thing that concerned me is how I'm going to get back home to my time. Chel looked behind and asked, "Vicky, are you okay? You look kinda distant."

I looked at her and sighed, "Oh, I'm okay. Just thinking and stuff."

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song; all rights to Sir Elton John and Tim Rice. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Miguel and Victoria Bond

After the procession was done, Tulio and Miguel pulled me with them. I said, "Let me guess: We're gonna ask the chief about leaving the city?" Tulio raised a brow, "How did you know about that?" I shrugged, "Duh. Part of the plan after we grab the gold and I heard you boys talking during the procession. I'm not deaf or stupid. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I know nothing except looking pretty and do womanly things." Miguel said, "We never said that you're deaf or stupid, Victoria."

I looked at him and said, "Oh. Well, uh, I said that in case you two were thinking about saying it." We walked towards the chief's home, which had Cheif Tannabok inside and was happy to see us. I said, "Cheif, we have some matters to discuss. I was talking to the Gods and they said that they have to leave. I'm also going with them; where they go, I go." The chief had us sit on one of the seats and he sat on his throne. Tulio said that we need a boat for the three of us to leave. Miguel said, "Um, we really hate to be ascending so soon, but, uh...some urgent businesses come up. Oh, family matters, you know." I finished Miguel's rambling, "Like he said that a lot of things going on with family and other things."

Chief Tannabok said, "We expected you to be staying us for the next thousand years." Tulio said, "Well, as we say in the Spirit World, there's your plan and then there's the Gods' plan. And our plan calls for a boat 'cause we're gonna ascend in a horizontal pattern at first. And then, we're gonna go vertical as we, uh, get further out to sea." Chief Tannabok said, "Oh, to build a boat large and glorious enough would take about a week." I repeated, "A week. Ever wondered how long it would take Tzekel-Kan do it with his sorcery?"

Chief Tannabok shrugs, "But for the Gods, three days." Tulio gave a small moan, but I elbowed him and said, "I actually like it here. No rush. What do you think?" Miguel said to the chief, "Well, if that's the best you can do." The chief thought for a bit and said, "Well, perhaps if you were not to burden with so much tribute, you could leave sooner." Tulio placed an arm around my shoulder and said, "I agree with her. I like it here. Miguel?" Miguel smiled as he placed his arms behind his head, "Yep! Yep, three days is just fine."

* * *

Back at the temple, I looked at some of the gold, then Tulio flipped a pair of earrings up and catches them as he said, "No, three days is not fine." I looked at some of the gold and tried to find something that caught my eye, then I found a bunch of bracelets and slipped them on my wrists. Tulio gave Chel the earrings, who took them and swapped them on in place of her old ones. Tulio asks Miguel, "How long are we gonna keep this up for three days." Miguel got off the pile of gold he was laying on and said, "Tulio, you worry too much."

Tulio sprints over towards him and warns, "No, I worry exactly the right amount! You can never worry too much! We just have to lie low!" I rolled my eyes and stood next to Miguel, who was looking at the view of the city. I smiled, "Tulio, you need to loosen up. Nothing's gonna happen and our cover won't be blown. Sheesh, you're stressed out like how my mom stresses out!" Miguel sighed, "But, Tulio, look at it. This place is amazing! I wonder if we could-" I could almost hear a record scratch when Tulio interrupted and shouted, "No! Don't even move!" Miguel walked a tiny bit, then Tulio warned, "You're moving!" He keeps sputtering weird stuff to tell Miguel to stop, then he holds his hands out and calls, "Just stand there!"

Miguel stood on one foot and squeaks, "For three days?" He fell to the ground when he lost balance and I helped him up. Tulio sighed, "Yes! Exactly, for three days! Don't even breathe! Alright?" Miguel dusts himself off and says, "Alright, we lie low." Tulio placed his hand on his heart and asks, "Promise?" Miguel did the same and acts like he doesn't care, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright." Tulio looked at me and asked, "Promise?" I crossed my heart and said, "I promise." I actually had one hand behind my back and crossed my fingers.

I watched Tulio talk to Chel and playfully tug on her earring as he said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to gloat over my gold." He goes over, picks up a tiny statue, and kisses it. I giggled softly as he mumbled, "Mmmm. Ooh, yum-yum..." Chel walks over towards us and said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Miguel sighed, "Yeah." Chel said, "You know, you shouldn't miss it." I sighed, "I know, but what about Tulio? I had my fingers crossed the whole time."

Chel said, "Hey, you two need a break. I'll cover for you." I smiled, "Thanks, Chel. You're a pal." Miguel placed my arm around his arm like a gentleman and asks, "So, what happened to Altivo?" We walked away as Chel answers, "I dunno." We walked away fast when we heard Tulio humming the song we sang last night, then we walked around the city streets. We walked around, saw a bunch of birds flying, and looked around the place. I sighed, "It's pretty quiet here. I don't mind that, but something feels weird."

Miguel answers, "I don't know why everyone's not out. It's a nice day." One of the guards from before was at his post and I called, "Excuse me, sir? Where's everyone?" He saw me and said, "My lady, they've been cleared from the streets so the city could be cleansed. As your masters ordered." Miguel raised a brow, "Cleansed?" The guard answered, "Yes, so the Age of the Jaguar can begin. As you ordered, my lord." Two guards shouted at a man near the steps, had their spears out, and were about to do their worst. I ran over and shoved the men away, "Hey, stop it! What are you doing? He's not a thief!"

The guard came towards me and said, "But, my lady, anyone who disobeys your orders or the Gods' must be punished. As you ordered." I grumbled to myself, "I'm not that bossy. It looks like we've been giving too many orders, huh?" Miguel looked at me and said, "Yeah, it seems that we have." The captain of the guard sighed, "Tzekel-Kan has made your commands clear, my lord." Miguel was in deep thought and said, "Here's an order: Take the day off!" The guards ran off, then I bent down and asked the poor man, "Are you okay, sir? Here, let me help you." I reached my hand out to help him, but he offered me his earrings. I sighed, "No, it's alright. Wait!"

He ran off and bumped into some stand that made some things clatter. I heard some strings plucked as some object landed to the ground and noticed the look on Miguel's face. He picked up the items, made up some kind of mandolin, and sat on a step to test the instrument. He checked the strings and I smiled, "I still like hearing you play." He asked, "Really? You like my music?" I nodded, "Yeah, you're talented and have the hands of a musician." I noticed Altivo came with a little boy on his back and two little girls walking along.

Miguel played a small tune and smiled, "Altivo, there you are." He stopped playing when the children gasped and hid behind Altivo's leg. I smiled, "Oh, it's okay. Come on. It's alright." I walked near the children, walked Altivo, and led them near Miguel playing some song that I know from the movie. He played the song and I noticed that some of the people gathered around to hear. The little girls danced around and Miguel showed a man how to play, then watched him play some music.

Miguel and I ran towards a pool of water, then looked on the other side to see more of the citizens smiling at us. Miguel and I went around the city to have some fun by flying around by our ankles for some ride, feeding some of the birds, and travelling on some of the giant turtles. We came near a bunch of people with dominos set up, which were golden on the surface. One of the men offered to let me start, then I used my finger to knock the first tile and watched all the others fall to make a sort of picture.

Miguel ruffled my hair and said, "Nice one, Victoria." I smiled and got up with him to look around the city. We came towards Altivo with a bunch of boys playing with a rubber ball that rolled towards us. One of them tossed it up, had his friends move the ball around, and hit it towards us. Miguel caught it, kicked it around with his leg like a soccer ball, and kicked it over to me. I dribbled the ball with my foot and kicked towards one of the boys. Miguel, Altivo, and I joined the children with their game and played around with the ball.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like Miguel and Victoria are getting closer together. ;) Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned for more. I'm glad you guys like my story so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Ball Game and No Sacrifices

We kept playing with the kids and I laughed when the chief joined in. He smacked the ball with his hip and had it fly towards me, then I kicked the ball high and ran with Miguel. We ran after it and stopped when Tulio and Chel were in front of us. Tulio looked really pissed off at us, the balls smacks his head, and he growls, "What do you think you're doing?" I noticed that Chel was trying to keep a straight face and I tried not to laugh because Tulio looked so funny when he said that.

Miguel said with a shrug, "Lying low." I added, "I'm keeping an eye on him and he's been behaving himself." Tulio was about to explode, but he said, "Listen, change of plans. We have to grab what we an carry and get out of here. Now!" Miguel asked, "What, why?" I guessed, "Tzekel-Kan's nuts about sacrifices and blood, right?" Tulio looked at me and said, "Yes, exactly." I looked behind Tulio and saw Tzekel-Kan; this can't be good. He shouted, "This is unacceptable!"

Tulio pointed, "Yeah! Yeah, like he said!" Tzekel-Kan picks up the ball and shouts, "The Gods should not be playing ball like this!" Tulio shot back at us, "Well, exactly!" Out of the blue, we were all at some kind of ball arena and Tzekel-Kan bellowed, "This is how the Gods should play ball!" I remembered that this is the ball game where the guys had to play this basketball/soccer kinda game against 15 men. The crowd cheered and I stood next to the guys. Tulio still glared at us, which made Miguel shrink back and whine, "But don't blame me!"

Tulio growled, "I blame you!" He turned away and grumbled, "What is the oject of this game, pray tell?" Chel held Altivo's reins and said, "You've gotta knock the ball into the hoop." Tulio asks again, "What hoop?" I rolled my eyes and said, "That hoop, Einstein." I pointed at the small hoops on the walls, which made the guys stare in disbelief. Tulio moaned, "That's impossible! We're gonna lose!" I know that we're not gonna lose and I said, "We won't. I just know we'll win. Good luck, guys." I walked towards Miguel, hugged him for luck, and went with Chel to watch the game.

I watched Tzekel-Kan snap his fingers as 15 men stampeded over and did their chant. Tzekel-Kan said proudly, "My lords, Chief Tannabok's warriors are the finest ball players in the city. Fifteen mere mortals against two Gods. I do realise that I decided to make this easy for them to make this game more...interesting. Play ball!" He places the ball on the ground, walks near Tulio and Miguel, and said, "Crush them into the dust. Enjoy." I thought to myself, _What a creepy guy. No wonder why Tulio wants us to leave A.S.A.P._ I watched the guys shake as the ground shook with the team running towards the ball.

One of the players kicked the ball, Tulio ducked, and the ball almost hit me and Chel. I called, "Hey, watch it!" I noticed that Bibo sat next to me and tilted his head at me. He gave a little squeak and I rubbed his tiny ears. I watched the ball bounce away and stop, then Tzekel-Kan called, "My lords, were you not supposed to put the ball into play?" Tulio got up and dusted himself off with a small laugh, "Oh! Oh no, no, no, no, no! We were merely demonstrating the, um, traditional, uh, first avoidance maneuver."

I held back snicker and heard Tzekel-Kan say, "Ah... I've never heard of such a thing." Miguel asks dramatically, "Excuxe me! Who invented this game?" The high priest said with a chuckle, "Why, the Gods, of course!" I watched Miguel move the ball with his hands and say to Tulio, "But, Tulio, we're the Gods." He tossed the ball up and moved his hip to hit the ball, which flew and had some players smack the ball with their hips to get it into the hoop. They kept missing and Chel grabbed Bibo, smacked him against her hip, and called, "Tulio! The hip! The hip!"

Tulio used his hip, but groaned in pain after the ball flew off. Tulio panted, "This...is impossible!" I watched the opposing team score a point and the two slump in defeat. The game continued with Tannabok's warriors scoring more points than Tulio and Miguel. The boys slumped when they reached for the ball, but the other team ran after it and kicked the ball around. Chel yelled, "FOUL! That was a foul!" The ball almost smacked us, but we took cover and I noticed that Bibo rolled up into a ball to shield himself. I looked at him and smiled, "We're gonna win this game."

I picked him up and walked with Chel towards Tulio and Miguel. Tulio panted and asked, "How long does this go on anyway?" Chel points at a red line and a shadow of a building saying, "The game is over when the shadow touches this line." Miguel wiped his forehead, "We need a miracle!" Tulio reasoned, "No, we need to cheat!" I held up Bibo and asked, "Can he help you out? You saw how he rolls like a ball, so just have him act like a ball and he'll help you score points." I handed him to Tulio and said, "Knock 'em dead, guys."

I walked away with Chel and watched Bibo roll out of Tulio's hands dodge some of the opposing platers from tackling, and Bibo rolling around Miguel and going through the hoop. Tulio and Miguel looked up, smiled, and began to feel more confident. I watched Bibo try to go through the hoop for Tannabok's men, but he pushed away with a tiny grunt and rolled towards Tulio's hip to bounce off towards the hoop to go in. Chel and I cheered the guys on, then I danced by singing, "Go, Tulio and Miguel! It's your birthday! Go, Tulio and Miguel! Oh, yeah! Uh-huh! Whoo!" Chel and I gave high-fives and jumped around happily.

I watched Altivo go lose and the guys gaining more points, all thanks to little Bibo. The score was at a tie and we need one more point to win. We watched the boys high-five each other and go, "Who's the God? You da God!" I didn't know where Bibo was rolling off to and felt something hit my ankle. Chel threw a ball towards the arena and I looked down. I held a worn out Bibo and gasped, "Oh no! Chel, they got the wrong ball!" She looked at me and her expression changed into shock. We watched the boys riding Altivo, Miguel hitting the ball into the air, and the two waved at us. I held up Bibo and said through my teeth, "No! He's with us! You got the wrong ball!"

The guys began to worry as Altivo jumped into the air, Tulio tries to get the ball and elbows Miguel's face, and Miguel jumps up to kick the ball into the hoop. I held my breath and watched the ball stuck in the hoop, then Altivo uses his back hoof to kick the wall and the ball fell out to the other side; we won! The horn rung out and I ran over to Miguel. I glomped him with a hug and squealed, "You did it! You did it! I knew you guys could win!" Tulio swung Chel around and smiled, "Well done, partner!"

Tzekel-Kan and Chief Tannabok walked over towards us, then the high priest said, "My lords, congratulations on your victory. And now, you will of course wish to have the losing team sacrificed to your glory." The opposing team got on their knees and looked solemn. I moaned, "Come freakin' on! Listen, Tzekel-Kan, forget the sacrifices! They don't need or want any sacrifices!" Tulio was about to warn me, but I didn't bother to listen because I was getting ticked off at this homicidal maniac.

Miguel stood next to me as Tzekel-Kan smirks, "But all the sacred writings say that your masters shall devour the wicked and unrighteous!" Miguel said, "Well, I don't see anyone here who fits that description." The high priest looked around and said, "Well, as speaker for the Gods, it would be my privilege to point them out!" I rolled my eyes and said, "If there's someone to point those rules out, it's them and me!" Miguel spoke out louder, "She's right! These people and this city has no need for you anymore!"

We shoved past the high priest, got the men up from their knees, and I stood next to Miguel as he said, "There will be no sacrifices! Not now! Not ever!" The crowd cheered and Miguel walked towards the high priest with a growl, "Get out!" I noticed the gash Miguel's brow and some blood was trickling. I tore a bit of my skirt and dabbed some blood off as I heard Tzekel-Kan say darkly, "As the Gods command." I watched him walk away, then I got hoisted up by some of the men and was next to Miguel. I smiled, "Pretty good job for your first commandment."

Miguel smiled and gave a royal wave, "Thank you. Thank you very much." I giggled a bit and was gently placed down by the men. Miguel walked towards me and asked, "Victoria, would you have the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?" I smiled, "Sure, where?" Miguel shrugged, "Not sure where, but I'll let you know." I smiled and walked towards the temple with a fist in the air, "Yes!"

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like Miguel wants to take "me" out on a date! (gets squeaky with excitement and fangirl scream) I hope you like where this is going so far. Thanks to my reviewers; you guys are such pals. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Dates and Kisses

I was getting my hair brushed out and fixed the ribbon, then I smoothed my skirt out. I noticed that a bunch of men were still working on the boat and were close to finishing it. I saw Chel walk towards me and say, "Victoria, your little dinner is going to be near the waterfall around here." I asked, "Really? I always loved waterfalls. You know where it is?" Tulio was holding Altivo's reins and said, "Miguel said that Altivo knows and you should ride there."

I walked over towards the horse, got on his back, and got into a canter as we rode off. I noticed the directions Altivo was going and asked, "You know where you're taking me, boy?" He gave a nicker and trotted over towards part of the city. We went near a small jungle and there was a waterfall ahead. It looked beautiful as the moonlight shone on the water and I noticed that a basket with a blanket on the grass was there. I got off Altivo's back and walked near the blanket. As I sat down, I waited for Miguel to come.

Five minutes later, I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes and a voice say, "Guess who." I giggled and said, "I know it's you, Miguel." I took his hands away from my face and turned to see him. He sat next to me and asked, "Do you like the view?" I smiled, "Everything looks so peaceful and magical tonight, Miguel. How did you know that I like waterfalls?" He shrugged, "I was walking around the city ind someplace quiet for tonight and told Tulio about it. I thought about how you love the water and here it is."

I opened the basket, ate some fruit, and smiled, "Thanks, Miguel." We ate some food, talked a bit and laughed at our jokes, and watched the moon shining. Miguel got up and started taking his shirt off, which made me raise a brow and ask, "Hey, what are you doing?" He answers, "Going for a swim. Care to join?" I looked over at the bushes and said, "I don't have a bathing suit on or something." I felt Miguel turn my face towards him, which made me see that he was shirtless.

He said, "It's alright. We won't tell anyone and no one's watching. I won't take advantage of you." I thought for a bit and said, "Okay, but turn around and don't look." I watched him turn around as I undid the back of my dress, slipped the blouse off, and stayed in my panties and slip. I took my shoes off and took my hair ribbon out, then I tapped Miguel's shoulder, "Okay, you can look now." He turned around and held my hands in his own when we walked towards the edge of the water.

Miguel dove in first, got to the surface, and raised a hand to have me come in. I got into the water and began to freeze a little bit. I dipped myself under and got up, then swam around some more. I laid on my back as I swam and watched Miguel swim around me. We swam around a bit, splashed each other, and had a bunch of laughs. I swam towards the edge and sighed, "This is so much fun, Miguel." Miguel swam towards me and asked, "Are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind."

I looked at him and answered, "Just thinking about my family and stuff. I still miss them. Also, about the whole thing with the high priest about the sacrifices. I was about to lose it any second, but I was kinda happy that you stepped up and helped me out." Miguel moved a lock of hair from my face and said, "You're welcome. I couldn't let him try to do anything to you in front of the people, but I'm glad he's not our problem. I guess we wouldn't have anything to worry about until we leave for Spain."

I looked at the moon and stars, then leaned my head near Miguel's shoulder. Miguel placed his arm around my shoulder and sighed, "Everything's so peaceful here." I smiled, "Yeah." I lifted my head, then Miguel held my hands and said, "Victoria, I have something to tell you. Since we first met, I really like you. You're not only beautiful, but you're kind, good, funny, and sweet. You even make Tulio seem to loosen up and have some fun."

I couldn't believe my ears and said, "Miguel, I feel the same way. What is it you're trying to tell me?" He moved a lock of hair from my face, cupped my chin gently, and sighed, "Victoria, I love you." I looked into his green eyes, caressed his cheek, and smiled, "I love you, too. Miguel, _tú eres mi corazón_." We leaned in close and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips press against mine; he kissed me! We kissed other with passion and pulled apart to catch our breath.

I breathed, "That was a really good kiss. It felt great, not too messy or anything." Miguel chuckled a bit and got out of the water, then he helped me up. I wrang the water out of my hair, slipped my blouse and dress on, and got my shoes on. Miguel had his shirt and shoes on, then got on Altivo's back. I got on after him and Miguel asked, "To the temple, my lady?" I laguhed and smiled, "Yes, my lord." Altivo got into a slow canter and we rode towards the temple.

When we got off the horse, Miguel carried me in his arms and said, "You should take a break from all those steps." I laughed a bit and watched the stairs come up, then I was still carried over towards one of the pillows on the ground near the gold. He placed me on the pillows, laid next to me, and kissed me again. I said as I began to get sleepy, "Good night, Miguel." Miguel placed his arms around my waist to hold me and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Victoria." I closed my eyes and fell asleep through the night.

* * *

**Aw, isn't that a cute date? How was that one, folks? NOTHING KINKY'S GOING ON! DON'T GET ANY IDEAS! Anyways... I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. The Age of the Jaguar Begins

During sunset, I went outside and found Altivo being groomed; he had his mane brushed with flowers in it and had golden horseshoes being put on. I looked at the boat and smiled, "It's coming along nicely." I got into it and found that Miguel was talking to the chief. He said, "Well, it's, um, nice." The chief had a cigar at hand and said, "Nice, but?" I noticed where this is going and decided to help Miguel out, since he helped me out a couple of days ago with the ball game and telling off Tzekel-Kan.

Miguel gestured the boat, "But is it really fit for the Gods? I have been around boats, believe me. Um, the pointy, tall, the long up and down thing..." I noticed that he's stammering, the chief and I answered for him, "The mast?" Miguel walked around a bit, "Yes, the mast. Mast is good, but look at it. I mean, there's not nearly enough, um, uh..." Chief Tannabok guessed, "Rope?" I answered, "Yes, exactly. Good point, Chief. Vertical and horizontal positions require more rope."

The chief seemed unsure, then Miguel tugged a bit on the edge and said, "Look at this!" He panted and said as he pounded his fist, then drew his hand back, "This doesn't look at all secure. Chief, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But all in all, it is a complete do-over." He leaned over the railing to look at the water and I walked near Miguel. He placed his arms around my waist and held me. Chief Tannabok walked over towards us and said, "You know, Lord Miguel, if you and Victoria wish to stay, you only need to say so."

I looked at the chief and asked, "Forever, huh?" The leader of El Dorado smiled, "Of course." I kinda like the sound of it, but I sighed, "I wish I could, but I can't. After we go, my family's gonna be worried sick about me being gone for so long." Miguel added, "I have to go back with Tulio. We-we're partners." Chief Tannabok gave a small smile, "Big plans in the Other World, huh?" Miguel gave a small smile and sighed, "Yep, big plans." The chief was about to walk away and get some more rope, then I said, "Chief, forget about the rope. False alarm. Sorry."

Miguel helped me get out of the boat and I heard the chief say, "Hey, to Err is human." I looked over and noticed that the chief gave a small smile; although he knows that the guys aren't gods, he took things fine. I walked around and said, "I'm gonna check on Altivo, Miguel. I'll see you tonight at the celebration." He kissed me on the lips and said, "I'll see you there, too." I walked away and found Altivo, then got on his back for a small ride.

When we were done riding, I got off his back and went towards the temple. Once I reached the top, I heard Tulio say, "We can't stay here. We have a plan, remember?" Miguel sighed, "Look, why don't we just forget the plan?" I kept myself hidden and Tulio said, "Wait, I know where this is going! You wanna stay here and leave me! I thought you were my buddy, but you just got yourself all goo-goo eyes with your little girlfriend!" Miguel shoved Tulio and shout, "I don't know what you're talking about! She has nothing to do with this!"

Tulio sneered, "Oh, yeah? Tell me the truth! Which do you think is more important: gold or Victoria?" Miguel yelled, "Listen, I don't care about or love her! I act like that I like her and try to make her happy, but it's all a lie! Besides, I'm going back to Spain with you and when we're back, we'll take our shares and leave Victoria out in the streets to have some other man make her happy! Is that what you want?" Tulio answered softly, "Yeah, whatever you say."

I looked at the two and tears began to fill up my eyes. I said with a small sob, "I just had to listen and see for myself. You two are sick, twisted creeps and I don't want to talk to you again! Miguel, you're the biggest jerk and I hate you!" I ran down the steps and didn't bother to look back as Miguel called my name, but I shouted, "Don't even bother!" I kept running as fast my legs could carry me, found the area where Miguel and I had our first kiss, and collapsed crying on the ground.

I felt my heart split in two and I couldn't believe how stupid I was to fall for a creep like him. As I was sobbing, I heard some footsteps come behind me and a voice say, "Well, well, alone at last." I turned around and got myself backhanded across the face. I felt woozy and saw Tzekel-Kan standing there with a twisted smile on his face. My vision became hazy and everything went black.

* * *

After what felt like a couple of hours, I opened my eyes and tried to reach where I've been hit. I couldn't reach my face and I noticed that my hands were tied behind my back. Everything was so dark, but the only source of light was a green glow from some kind of pit. I looked over and saw that one of the guards was stirring some kind of concoction that had green smoke come out. I called, "Hey, where am I? Could someone tell me what's going on here?"

I tried to move my wrists free, but the rope was tight and I winced as the rope started to eat into my skin. I noticed that Tzekel-Kan walked in and said, "Ah, how nice of you to drop in. From what I've heard, you had a fight with one of the Gods that you think he loves you. That boy is only using you to get what he really came for, along with his friend." I tried to get my hands free, but my arms started to ache. I didn't want him to know that I still love Miguel and lied, "I don't love him. I was too stupid and naive. Besides, I don't think he really meant it."

Tzekel-kan gave a small laugh, placed a hand near my cheek, and said, "Such a sweet, little world you live in. Get back to reality, my dear. Those two don't have time for love when they already have gotten what they've wanted. I could make this all go away if you would join me. Together, you and I will rule the city. What do you say?" I thought about Miguel more and growled, "Never. The only thing about these two is that they're not sick, twisted, murdering bastards like you! I would't be your queen or whore, even if you're the last man on Earth! After they get me out, I hope you get banished or executed!"

He looked like he was about to smack me, but he said, "You have a lot of spirit and fire, Victoria. I'll give you that one, but you have too much mouth. No one can save you now. If I were you, I'd worry about my own neck instead." I was about to protest, but I was already gagged. I grunted and tried to get myself free, but it was hopeless. I watched Tzekel-Kan move towards the guard and say, "Well, is it ready yet?" I watched the guard place a bowl near the liquid, blow on it to cool it down, and placed a tiny umbrella into the drink.

The high priest raised it to his lips, but inhaled and gave a disgusted groan. He tossed the bowl away, looked into his spellbook, and said, "It seems to be missing something... That's it. It needs more body." He kicked the man into the pit, colorful mist pushed high priest as he gave a maniacal laugh, and he backed up towards a stone mural. His eyes turned a glassy green that glowed and some sorcery came towards a stone jaguar; this part always scared me and I'm even more scared with the position I'm in.

The light reached to the jaguar statue's eyes, then Tzekel-Kan jerked his head to his left and the statue moved the same way. The high priest has claws come out of his hands and the claws from the statue were shown. Every move he makes, made the Jaguar move. He lept towards the ground and the Jaguar lept, too. The high priest growled, "Do as I command!" He made an evil chuckle, which made the Jaguar give a low growl. The high priest turned towards me and smirked, "The Age of the Jaguar has now begun." He picked me up by my arms and was about to walk out with me.

* * *

**Whew, that took a lot out of me! That was pretty sad what happened with Miguel and Victoria, but a certain bad guy is gonna take advantage! Now, he's using the heroine as bait and danger arises! Will she escape? Will Tulio and Miguel save her before it's too late? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS? Okay, I hope you like where this is going. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. Being Saved and Staying

The Jaguar reached the ceiling and broke through the temple with a loud roar. I looked over the rubble to see the banquet stop and heard girlish screams coming from Miguel and Tulio. Tzekel-Kan held me around my waist and laughed at Tulio and Miguel, "Now, everyone will know the truth of your divinity!" He commanded the Jaguar to attack the people of El Dorado, had it run around the city to frighten everyone running for their lives, and snatched a warrior up with its jaws.

The stone cat looked at Tulio and Miguel, dropped the warrior, and made its way towards them The warrior wasn't harmed and smiled, "I'm okay!" However, he got crushed like bug under the Jaguar's foot and said, "I'm still okay!" I thrashed around to get free, but had no luck. I watched Chel ride Alitvo, get the boys on the horse, and the three rode away fast from the Jaguar. The stone cat went after them, then Tzekel-Kan grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him to a lit cave.

He threw me to the ground and still controlled the Jaguar with his movements. I noticed that he groaned in pain and rubbed his eye, then he brought his arm up and swiped at the air; I knew that Altivo kicked the Jaguar's eye and that the boys are trying to distract the stone cat. The high priest growled and stood up to control the Jaguar by rearing up with his hands clawing at something. I wriggled and tried to get myself free, but had no luck at all with getting my hands free. I moved my head around and the gag finally came out of my mouth.

I watched Tzekel-Kan walk over towards me, grab my arm, and place a dagger close to my neck. We walked out of the cave and I saw that the boys were about to fall off the edge towards the whirlpool. I was about to warn them, but the high priest covered my mouth and hissed in my ear, "Not a word out of you." I heard the growling from the Jaguar stop and Tzekel-Kan smirk at the men, "I know what you are and I know what you are not, and you are not gods!"

Miguel saw me and a look of guilt came onto his face. I looked away from him sadly, but had my head jerked towards him by Tzekel-Kan. The high priest growled, "Tell the truth or watch your precious girlfriend die." I noticed how close the dagger was to my throat and whimpered, "Don't do it!" I felt the dagger press my neck more and became silent, then Miguel stepped forward and yelled, "Get your hands off her!" Tulio restrained him, then the high priest smirked, "How touching: a thief still has feelings for a sweet girl. It makes me sick. If you go near her, her blood will stain her neck!" Miguel stopped and looked at Tulio.

Tulio grabbed Miguel by his shirt and say, "You're not a god? You lied to me? Even to Victoria?" I noticed the look on Tulio's face and smiled a bit; he had a plan to get me out. Being angry, he pushed Miguel and shouted, "How dare you!" Miguel pointed at Tulio, "Hey, it was his stupid plan! Victoria didn't want to be involved and he forced her!" The high priest raised a brow, "What?" The dagger came away from my neck, but he still had a good grip on me. Tulio said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. My plan was that we should lie low! But your plan was to run off and be all 'Oh, look at me! Look at me! I'm a god!'" I held back a snicker when Tulio was walking around like an idiot and did an impression of Miguel.

"That's not true!"

"No? Who are you kidding? You're buying your own con!"

"Well, at least I'm not dating mine!"

I know he didn't mean it, but I held back a laugh at Tulio's expression. He growled, "Ooh, low blow. Listen, Mr. High and Mighty, we'd be sailing out of here with a mountain of gold if you would just listen to me!" He shoved him, then Miguel bragged, "At least I found something better than the gold! Besides, you have all your precious gold and Chel! So, what do you need me for?" He pushed Tulio, then Tulio growled, "Well, maybe I don't need you anymore! You could stay here and be with your new fling!"

Miguel shouted, "She's more than a fling, Tulio! Keep her out of this! Why don't you go back to Spain and I'll stay here, so we can both have what we want!" He pushed him, but got shoved as Tulio sneered, "Fine with me, pal!" He got backhanded by Miguel, "Fine with me, too!" Tulio slapped him, the Miguel punched Tulio. Tzekel-Kan seemed to enjoy this, but I sure don't. I noticed that the two grabbed each other by the shirts and shouted, "ALRIGHT!" They swung their fists towards me, I ducked in time, and Tzekel-Kan got punched in the face and landed on the ground.

His dagger fell to the ground, then Miguel ran to pick it up and untie my wrists. I brought my hands up, rubbed them, and hugged Miguel. I whispered, "I'm so sorry about before." He held me and sighed, "Me too. I didn't mean to say those things now and before; I was too angry." Miguel and Tulio grabbed some vines to tie up the high priest, but the high priest's eyes turned glassy green as he lashed his hands out like an angry cat. We stopped and turned to see the Jaguar pounce towards us!

Miguel grabbed my waist and jumped over the side with me, hanging on the vines. Tulio was on the other side dangling, then the stones began to crumble. We held on for dear life and watched the Jaguar plummet towards the whirlpool with Tzekel-Kan. After they were gone, we still hung onto the vines and Tulio laughed, "That was good!" I looked at Tulio and said, "You really fooled me there. Thanks for saving me from that homicidal maniac. He almost asked me to be his queen if he takes over, but I'm glad I didn't."

Miguel and I climbed towards the top, saw the citizens cheer for us, and I smiled at the people. I turned to Miguel and smacked his face. I stated, "That's for the lie before I got kidnapped and not finding me!" He rubbed his cheek and muttered, "I deserved that." I moved his hand away and kissed where I slapped him, "This is for saying sorry and thanks for saving my life." He pulled me in for a kiss, but right on the lips! I breathed and Miguel said, "Apology still accepted." We were hoisted up by some of the men and were led towards the chief.

Miguel called, "Chief Tanni! Chief Tanni, I've decided to stay." I noticed the happy look on Miguel's face and added, "I'm staying, too. As long as he's happy, I'm happy." Chief Tannabok smiled, "Oh, this is wonderful knews! What a glorious day for El Dorado!" He called out to the people, "Lord Miguel and Lady Victoria have decided to live among us!" We were hoisted up again by people in joy, then I turned my head to see Chel check on Tulio. After the celebration continued, I got tired and fell asleep in Miguel's arms. I felt myself being carried and laid down on something soft, then felt his arms around me once more.

* * *

**How was that? Good thing the guys saved me and that Miguel was forgiven, but he deserved the slap from me. (blushes with embarassment) NO FLAMERS! Okay, I hope you giys like where this is going. Kind review sand comments are accepted. I can't believe this is gonna be over soon.**


	12. Going Home and Reunited

I woke up with Miguel and went outside to look at the city. I heaved a sad sigh and thought about my family; I couldn't stop thinking about them since I met Tulio and Miguel, went on their little gambling sprees in Spain, and finding the city. I looked over to see Tulio stuff some gold into his sack and tear up the map of El Dorado. I noticed that Miguel knocked over a tiny statue of Tulio with a yawn; these two are still angry about last night.

I rolled my eyes and followed Miguel when he was about to say good-bye to Tulio, but Tulio just kept walking down the steps of the temple. I looked at Miguel sadly and was held around the waist by him or comfort. Tuio reached the bottom and Chief Tannabok was about to shake his hand, but pulled his hand away for a joke. It made me smile a bit as the jolly man crushed Tulio with a bear hug and a strong handshake. I looked at Chel, who gave me a hug and smiled, "Take care of yourself, Vicky."

I replied, "Take care, Chel." Chel kissed Miguel's cheek and said, "You better take care of her, Miguel. She's everything to you." Miguel smiled a bit, "I will, Chel. Good luck." I watched Tulio high-five some of the kids, pat Altivo's muzzle, and received a slimy lick from the horse and had his hair stick out. I laughed at that part and heaved a small sigh. I noticed that Chief Tannabok looked at Miguel to tell him to say something to Tulio. I walked over with Miguel to Tulio and said to him, "Good luck, Tulio. I'll miss you." He hugged me gently and said, "Yeah, me too. Look after Miguel."

I pulled away as Miguel stood next to him and said, "Well, good luck." Tulio didn't bother to look at his friend and said, "Yeah, you too." I watched the pair leave, then I walked with Miguel sadly. I heard some frantic whinnying from Altivo and asked, "What? What's wrong?" He gave a loud whinny, then I turned my head to see smoke and heard gunfire. I muttered, "No." Miguel noticed what I was looking at and whispered, "Cortés!" Chief Tannabok was about to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted when a man ran towards the chief and panted, "Chief Tanni, approaching the city is an army of strangers!"

The chief looked at the man and said, "We are safe here. They'll never find the gate to the city." The man said, "But, Sire, they are being led by Tzekel-Kan!" Everything started to click and I remembered that after Tzekel-Kan disappeared, he saw Cortés's army and is leading them to El Dorado. I muttered to myself, "That bastard's still alive!" The chief called out to his men, "Warriors, prepare yourselves for battle!" The people scrambled around for safety as the warriors got ready to fight. I called, "Chief, we can't fight them! They're too powerful! Even if we try, we're outnumbered."

Chief Tannabok looked at me and asked calmly, "Then, how can we stop them?" Miguel wrapped his arms around me and sighed, "We can't. There's no way." I looked around and noticed that Tulio pulled Chel with him to come up with a plan. I waited for a minute and saw Tulio come up with a small whine, "Chie-ef!" I held back a laugh at how funny he sounded, then he cleared his throat and said bravely, "Chief, I got a plan!" I know about the lan already and had all the men bring ropes down to the pillars; the boat will crash into the pillars and seal the gates to the city.

I liked the sound of it, but I still kept thinking about my parents and felt like I should be escaping. I watched the boat move with Tulio steering. He shouted, "Okay, Chief! On my signal! Ready...hit the pillars!" The chief gave the signal as the men battered the pillars. I was with Miguel the whole time and watched the sails get stuck; Tulio was pulling them hard to get them down, but had no luck. Also, the chief had to hold a bunch of the ropes to stop the pillars from crashing.

I moaned, "They're not going to make it!" Miguel looked at me and said, "I noticed how sad you're feeling about staying here forever. Are you really sure about going?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, will you go with me, too?" He held my hands, kissed me, and said, "I will. I'll go with you till the end." He called to Altivo, got onto his back, and galloped towards the edge of the water. The horse jumped off towards the boat, then Miguel and I flew off to get the sails down. We pulled them down, fell into he boat, and landed safely.

Tulio ran towards us and said, "Get off the boat, Miguel! You or Victoria will never see the city again!" Miguel took the cape, headdress, and earrings off as he said, "I know. You didn't think I was gonna let you have all the fun, do you?" I added, "Besides, we're a team. All for one and one for all." Tulio smiled, then I got up to toss a paddle to Tulio and say, "We gotta wave to catch, guys!" I stood next to Chel and felt something curl up my leg. I bent down and picked up Bibo saying, "Hey, little fella." We prepared ourselves as Miguel signaled Chief Tannabok to let go of the ropes and watched the pillar come down.

The pillar landed into the water and caused a huge wave to get us through the caves. The boat went fast and I held onto the stern for balance. Tulio was holding on with me as he watched the others steer the boat. We bumped into a bunch of corners, but the boat still kept going. Without hesitation, Tulio shouted, "We need to hit it broadside!" Miguel turned his head and aksed, "That's your plan? But the gold!" Tulio gave a small sob, "I know!"

We were getting closer to the exit and I shouted, "Turn the boat! On the impact, everybody jump off!" We turned the boat towards the columns and smacked into the boat, causing all of us to jump out! As I was in the air, a few objects flew near me and I quickly grabbed some of them as I held them in my hands really tight. I landed into the water and kept my head up as the rocks crumbled to seal the gates. In a few seconds, a giant wave knocked us out of the cave and we landed on solid ground. I opened my eyes and moaned, "Oh, my head."

Miguel walked over towards me and helped me up, "Are you okay?" I panted, "Uh-huh, I'm fine." I looked at Bibo attached to my leg and said, "Can you take Bibo off my ankle? He's still hanging on." Miguel gently pried the armadillo off my ankle and held him. Tulio got up and smiled, "It worked! It really worked!" He did a little happy dance as he laughed, but stopped as he was pulled by the pants by Chel. She whsipered, "Get down! There they are!" We hid behind a rock to see Tzekel-Kan lead the Spaniards to the opening.

I watched the high priest stop and gasp as he saw that the gates have been sealed off. He placed his hands near the rocks and muttered, "No!" Cortés was on his horse, rode towards the man, and growled, "You lying heathen! There is nothing here at all." Tzekel-Kan was about to reason, but all he received was a kick in the chest and fell into the water on his knees. Cortés ordered two of his guards, "Seize him!" Two of the guards grabbed the high priest by his arms, then the conquistador called to his troops, "There is no El Dorado here! Onward, men!" He rode off in the lead as his men followed behind. As Tzekel-Kan was being dragged, he saw me and Chel as he gave a small gasp.

Chel and I gave small waves, and I quietly giggled, "Bye!" The high priest glared at me, then his expression changed as he was being dragged away further. He called out, "No! Wait! No, wait! WAAAAAAIIIIIIT!" No one listen and his shout echoed throughout the area. After a few minutes, the men left and we all got out of our hiding place. Altivo gave a snort, then we all laughed. I leaned on Miguel's shoulder and said, "Whaddya think, Miguel? Was that some adventure?" Miguel held me and smiled, "You bet it was. That was some adventure, Victoria." Tulio said sadly, "Yes, it was..." He started to cry, "It was so much gold!" He started crying, then I looked into my hand and noticed some things that fell out of the boat. I noticed a string of pearls, some golden earrings, coins, and a ring with a diamond set with small rubies around the stone.

I cleared my throat, "Tulio, it's not the end of the world. Since the impact, some stuff flew in and I caught them before we hit the bottom." Tulio's face lit up and I watched everyone snatch some of the objects away from me, leaving me alone with the ring. I slipped it on my finger and looked at the gem shimmer in the sunlight. I looked at Tulio with some coins and asked, "Feeling better?" He sighed, "I'm fine, thanks." Chel kissed his cheek and smiled, "Good. Let's go." I went up with her and got on Altivo's back.

I called, "C'mon, fellas! You don't wanna stay here forever, do you?" Miguel stammered, "But we-we don't have a map!" Tulio added, "We don't have a plan!" Chel said, "Well, that's what makes it interesting." The two got on the horse, Miguel held my waist, and Tulio said, "You're right!"

"What are we waiting for?" Miguel cheered.

Chel said, "Let's follow the trail!"

"The trail that we blaze!" I added. We kicked Altivo into a gallop, he whinnied and threw the boys off, and we rode off into the jungle. We laughed as the guys ran to catch up with us. I called, "C'mon, slowpokes!" Miguel called to Altivo, "Sit, boy! Sit!" Tulio yelled, "Chel! Vicky! We're not on the horse!" We rode off into the jungle, found a place to sleep, and I fell asleep next to Miguel. When I was asleep, I felt the wind rushing and pulled him closer for warmth.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself on the streets near the fountain. I pinched myself awake, found that I was in my sundress with my black sandals, and smiled, "I'm back! Was this all a dream?" I got up, walked away, and noticed something on my finger. I looked at a ring and realised that it was the ring I got when Tulio, Chel, Miguel, and I were leaving El Dorado. I sighed, "It was so real. I'll never forget you, Miguel."

I heard some fast guitar music playing, looked arund the streets, and saw a man that looked like Miguel play the song that I knew back from El Dorado. I smiled and sang, "The more I learn, the more I see, the less the world impassions me. The hungry heart, the roving eye have come to rest, do not apply. The frantic chase, the crazy ride; the thrill has gone, I step aside..." The man looked at me as he played and sang along with me, "And I'd believe in anything were it not for you. Showing me by just existing only this is true. I love you! I love you! Without question, I love you. I'd believe in anything were it not for you. Showing me by just existing only this is true. I love you! I love you! Without question, I love you."

I noticed that a dark skinned girl that reminded me of Chel, pulled me in for a dance with a guy that looked like Tulio. As the music stopped playing, everyone applauded and I gasped, "Guys?" Chel and Tulio hugged me, then asked, "Victoria, what happened when you were asleep? We woke up and looked around, but had no luck." Miguel came over to me and held me close to him as he whispered, "Victoria, I missed you. How did you disappear?"

I sighed, "I fell asleep next to you, felt some wind blowing, and held you closer. When I woke up, I was back here in Spain and got my clothes back. Kinda weird, isn't it?" Miguel turned my face to him gently and said, "Not really. No matter where you go, I'll always remember you and you'll always be in my heart." I smiled, "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever." I kissed Miguel again, but it was longer and passionate. I walked away from Miguel, looked back, and gave a small wave as I went back to my hotel.

When I went to my hotel room, I looked at the ring and smiled, "I got my wish and it came true." I took the ring off, placed it somewhere safe in my bags, and fell asleep. When I was asleep, I kept dreaming about the adventures I had with Tulio, Chel, and Miguel.

**The End**

* * *

**How was that? It was pretty cute that I got back to my time and got reunited with Miguel. I wanna thank my reviewers and the people who faved my story; you guys are awesome! I'm glad you like how this ended. Kind reviews and comments are still accepted. I'm gonna be working on a sequel to my POTO story "Those Pleading Eyes That Threaten and Adore".**


End file.
